A display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting display (OLED) may include a polarizing layer to control optical characteristics or prevent reflection. For example, when such display devices are seen with polarizing sunglasses, according to a relationship between the polarizing layer in the device and a polarizing axis of the polarizing sunglasses, brightness of an image seen by an observer is degraded, or an image may not be seen in some cases. Image seen by an observer is degraded, or an image may not be seen in some case. In the patent document 1, a structure of a display device is proposed to solve the above-desired problem.